


For Everything There is a Season

by Meatball42



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Dom Poe, Dom/sub Play, Dominance, F/M, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Kink Exploration, Light Angst, Light Bondage, M/M, Multi, Not too heavy, Psychological Trauma, Sub Finn, Submission, Subspace, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 09:23:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6699169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meatball42/pseuds/Meatball42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The First Order was not kind to the subs in their ranks. Together, Poe, Rey, and Finn work out a better way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Everything There is a Season

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheKinkAwakens (thekinkawakens)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thekinkawakens/gifts).



> This story is set in an Alternate Universe where D/s is a biological drive, with effects on mental and even physical health and well-being. Rey's upbringing, or her natural inclinations, have made her a special case; which, is not the topic of this story.

It took months to reach this point. Months of gravitating together, collapsing in a pile after a hard day’s work of Jedi training and serving the Resistance, months of hidden looks and secret hopes. Those first few weeks where Finn’s righteous anger and steadfast determination slowly waned, where he began to assert himself less and apologize more, to be twitchy and have trouble sleeping in the three-person room Poe had gotten for them. As he went longer and longer without being put under, Poe’s hinting around the issue had to become less subtle, until finally he gave Finn an ultimatum while Rey looked on, uncomprehending.

“You let me put you into subspace- or try to, at the very least- or you take the stabilizers from Medical.”

Confrontation brought some iron back into Finn’s spine. He glared at Poe, meeting the Dom’s eyes for the first time in days. “I’m not taking any pills. And no one gets to put me down.”

“Are you talking about fighting?” Rey interjected. Her honest confusion diffused the sickening tension of discord in their little group’s usual compatibility.

Poe and Finn spent that evening explaining Dom/sub dynamics to Rey, an experience which was more than educational for everyone involved. Rey learned that most humanoid species tended to fall into two or three categories of interpersonal power dynamics, and that these dynamics shaped a large part of the social system she’d never been exposed to on Jakku. Finn learned that most of the galaxy did not use dominance as a means of establishing social control, but as romantic interaction or casual community hierarchy.

Poe learned that he had his work more than cut out for him.

The next few months were all about experimentation. Rey went first, since she was more curious and less traumatized than Finn. Poe walked Rey through basic scenes, giving her simple orders and praise and correcting her gently when she went astray. Even when they introduced kissing and eventually sex into their play, Rey never got much out of submission. She did, however, pick up a few kinks.

Since Finn had been watching them all along, he’d learned what to expect from Poe as a Dom, and he was much more settled when Poe suggested going through a short scene with him one night. With Rey’s fascinated gaze on them, Poe quieted Finn and put him on his knees while music played quietly out of the radio and Poe organized some paperwork. He kept one hand on Finn’s neck. For a few minutes, everything was fine, until Finn flinched suddenly and jerked away from Poe’s hand.

“What’s wrong?” Poe asked him, keeping his voice calm and soothing.

Finn’s frightened expression began to fade when Poe didn’t move from his seat. “I felt… I was starting to go down.”

He sounded disappointed. Poe slipped down to sit beside him on the floor, and Rey mirrored him on Finn’s other side. Poe took Finn’s hand and squeezed it. “There is absolutely no pressure on you to go down, Finn. Even hovering above subspace, like you were tonight, can fulfill your body’s need to submit. You don’t have to do anything you don’t want.”

“How do you feel?” Rey asked, leaning into Finn’s side.

The slight tremors running through Finn’s body abated. “...Better, in my head. Not as foggy, or- wired.”

“Good,” Poe breathed. He turned Finn’s face toward himself and kissed his forehead. “Good.”

Having accomplished what they’d set out to do, Poe was completely prepared to continue with the new status quo. Although he enjoyed Domming in his personal quarters with people he liked, Poe’s biological need to dominate was completely fulfilled by his position in the Resistance. More importantly, he was happy with Finn and with Rey, and if necessary, he’d have taken stabilizing medication himself to cancel the need to assert himself at home.

But as Finn’s comfort with submission and with Poe and Rey grew, he began to sink deeper and deeper every time Poe gentled him down. And tonight, everything points to him having finally gone all the way down into subspace.

They were all tired from their various duties, so Poe planned a short session. He loosely tied Finn down on his back on the larger bed, and drafted Rey to help him kiss all over FInn’s body, scratching and caressing and biting him wherever they wanted. Finn’s job was to remain completely silent, no matter what they did.

Poe checks in with his subs often, and he doesn’t miss it when Finn’s responses get fainter and more vague. Eventually, he looks into Finn’s eyes and checks his pulse and smiles. He touches Rey’s shoulder, and she sits up from drawing designs on FInn’s ribs with her tongue.

“This, is subspace,” he says quietly, with the same gravity he’d used when he’d introduced her to the graveyard on the far side of the base, for those fallen in battle. In fact, death and fulfillment are two polarizing aspects of life, making the comparison fitting. The wonder in Rey’s eyes shows that she has grasped some of the significance of FInn’s state, even if she isn’t thinking along the same lines as Poe.

“He did it,” she whispers, an astonished smile appearing like sunlight from behind a cloud on her face. She reaches, fumbles, and takes Poe’s hand tightly.

Poe brushes his finger tenderly along Finn’s cheekbone. When Finn’s eyelashes flutter in response, Poe sighs, feeling as accomplished as he has after winning any battle.

“Come on, we’re not finished,” he says to Rey. “We’re going to make you feel so wonderful,” he murmurs in Finn’s ear, taking the lobe carefully between his teeth. He kisses Finn’s temple and has to close his eyes to breathe past the feeling that they’ve all finally made it home.


End file.
